Otro día más sin verte
by YaniiR
Summary: Long-Fic / A.U. Marco se entera, aunque no por completo, las razones por la cual sería inaceptable una relación entre él y Star. Sumando a lo ocurrido en Mewni dando como resultado que ambos adolescentes estuvieran separados en sus respectivas dimensiones, el moreno decide, aún con todos los pronósticos en su contra, hacer algo al respecto. BadBoyxThePrincess


**Disclaimer: Star vs The Forves of Evil no me pertenece, si no a Daron Nefcy (trolleadora :v) y Disney XD**

 **Créditos de la Imagen: Dasketchez**

 **Canción: Otro día más sin verte**

 **Artista: Jhon Secada**

 **Link: watch?v=pEwVllHiDKA**

* * *

 **Otro día más sin verte**

 _Sólo al pensar_

 _Que cuando no estás, me siento diferente_

¿Alguna vez se imaginó estar de esa manera? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Marco Díaz era el "chico malo", el "don Juan", el "rompecorazones". Pero ahí se encontraba, boca abajo en la cama de su habitación, abrazando el cojín que solía usar de apoyo la princesa mágica cuando se quedaban hasta la madrugada los jueves de películas.

 _Cuando estás en mis brazos_

 _Quiero amarrarte a mí_

- _No lo entiendo_ -Susurró para sí mismo el castaño poniéndose de lado, aspirando el perfume que le recordaba _ella_ , el aroma de sus cabellos rubios producto del shampoo que utilizaba, la simple esencia de su persona, él lo sabía, podía de algún modo sentir esa conexión -y la había-; conexión que por culpa de terceros a veces pensaba que solo era elaborada por su imaginación y miedo al afrontar la realidad.

 _Cómo puedes estar, estar sin mí_

 _no, no, no_

 _Yo quiero estar contigo_

 _no sé por qué, dime por qué_

* * *

Marco sonriendo triunfante al robarle un beso a Jackie pudo escuchar los gritos de histeria que provenían de Janna

"- ¡Escúchame Díaz! -Le gritó la pelinegra agitando su puño en el aire. - ¡En serio espero que algún día te enamores de alguien y esa persona aplaste, rompa y defeque sobre tu corazón!"

* * *

 _¿Cómo puedes estar sin mí?_

 _Yo quiero estar contigo_

 _No sé por qué, dime por qué_

Sonrió triste al recordar eso. En teoría eso hicieron con sus sentimientos, la cruel ironía era que no lo había hecho precisamente Star. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber algo para evitar que estuvieran juntos? Sus propios sentimientos, los de ella, el hecho de que no serían "bien vistos" por parte de sus progenitores.

 _Ya, ya no puedo más_

 _Ya me es imposible soportar_

 _Otro día más sin verte_

¡Eso era injusto! ¿¡Quienes se creían para controlar su vida amorosa!? Después de todo ella tenía derecho para estar con quien quería, ¿no?

 _Ven, dame una razón_

 _Si es algo que no tiene solución_

* * *

Era pasado el medio día, Marco había regresado temprano de la escuela, ya que era sólo para traer su ropa de gimnasio y escuchó las voces de sus padres platicando en la cocina con… ¿El Rey River?

\- Sí estamos seguros de eso -Escuchó a Raphael afirmando

\- Me tranquiliza mucho escuchar eso -Respondió el monarca. -No queremos malentendidos y menos que alguno de nuestros hijos resulte herido

Marco se quedó al borde de las escaleras escuchando la conversación de los adultos, al parecer no notaron que había llegado.

-Aunque sigo sin entender ese sistema que tienen en Mewni -Resopló con fastidiada Angie

-Ya le expliqué la situación señora Díaz ya sabe que…

-Si, si de que siempre escogen los prometidos en la realeza, que sea digno, merecedor del trono y que básicamente tenga algo que aportar y engrandecer al reino -Interrumpió la ojiverde tratando de que su tono de voz no reflejara su enojo -No es que no lo entienda, solo me parece un acto carente de libertad en pleno sigo 21

\- Querida -La voz de su esposo junto con el acto de rodearla por los hombros la calmó. -Recuerda que no es la Tierra

-Si... Lo siento -Dijo avergonzada, tenía la mala costumbre de decir las cosas al azar, muchas veces sin pensarlo, supuso que de ahí heredó eso su hijo.

Por su parte el adolescente salió sin hacer el menor ruido, era descortés escuchar conversaciones que no te corresponden, pero… ¿desde cuándo le importaba ser cortés? Más allá de eso, sintió una opresión en el pecho seguido de un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, pero a la vez de ira, ignorando esas emociones negativas fue a descargarlo todo al gimnasio. Aún no podía creer que rompió el saco de boxeo esa tarde.

* * *

 _Nada que hacer_

 _Palabras tal vez que puedan detenerte_

 _¿Qué tengo que decirte…_

Se dio vuelta en su cama, esta vez mirando al techo. Maldijo por un instante esas cursis películas románticas, el clásico cuento de un plebeyo enamorado de la princesa; en serio que el karma le estaba pegando duro al moreno. Agregándole los acontecimientos recientes, daban como resultado aumentar su soledad.

… _para que no te vayas?_

 _No te separes más de mi_

 _Hazme el favor y dime_

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que volteaba su cabeza y divisó un objeto de Star que "accidentalmente" ella dejó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

… _dime, que puedo hacer mi amor_

 _Te tengo y no tengo nada_

 _Estoy tan cansado de estar separados_

Decidido salió de la cama, juntó un par de guardarropas y su libro de bocetos metiéndolo todo en una mochila, dejó una nota improvisada en su mesa y por último dio una rápida mirada a su habitación al mismo tiempo que sostenía las tijeras dimensionales. Demostraría que valía más de lo que todos pensaban, de todos modos, River ya le había ofrecido ser Caballero de la Guardia Real tras sus actos, era su oportunidad, por algo se empezaba, y estaba contundente de que escalaría posiciones, que podía ser más que un simple humano, que probaría ser digno de ella.

-Parece que ahora es tu turno de soportarme en tu casa estirada -Susurró riendo para sus adentros al tiempo que atravesaba un portal.

 _Ya me es imposible soportar_

 _Otro día más sin verte_

 _No puedo soportar_

 _Otro día más sin verte_

* * *

 **¡Holi! Aquí les traigo este pequeño Long-Fic, inspirado en el A.U. Bad Boy and The Princess, más específicamente en el Fanfic de SugarQueen97 a quien por cierto le doy miles de gracias por darme permiso de publicar esto :D!**

 **Ahora bien, no se confundan esto no es parte de su Fanfic, es como una especie de... spin off? xd**

 **Espero les haya gustado! y déjenme saber si les gustaría leer la perspectiva de Star?!**

 **Saludos! Nos leemos pronto!  
Reviews? Tomatasos? **

**YaniiR**


End file.
